


Inevitable

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Draco Malfoy, Loving Harry, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Paunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco snoozes beside Harry on their settee.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Oblivious to the weight gain._

Harry’s eyes flicked over Draco, snoozing beside him on the settee. A mostly-finished plate of cheesecake lay beside him. 

The wizard’s mouth was slightly open and Draco made a delicate snore. His blanket had rolled off his body, exposing the curve of Draco’s paunch beneath his pyjamas. The last button gaped a little, exposing the tiniest triangle of silky skin. How Harry longed to touch it!

Harry felt his heart stutter with affection. Too many cakes and too little exercise were working their inevitable magic: Draco was oblivious to his adorable new tummy, growing rounder and softer by the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
